


Purr

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cat Loki (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor takes good care of Loki while Loki is in his cat form.





	Purr

When Loki was in his cat form he would curl up on Thor’s lap. Thor would stroke his black fur and Loki would give contented slow blinks of his bright green eyes. At night he would flop onto the pillow beside Thor’s head and Thor would pet his soft belly. When Loki wanted his breakfast before Thor had woken up, he would jump onto Thor’s chest and paw gently at his face. If that didn’t work, Loki would knead Thor’s flesh with his claws out, but afterwards he’d roll over on his back and purr, and Thor would forgive him.


End file.
